


Frágil

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 8 de Fictober 2019 -Antonio era un individuo frágil. No era una afirmación que naciera del odio, o de la envidia, puesto que no había dicho que fuera una nación frágil. Hablaba del ser individual y con pensamientos propios que era él. Francis lo había visto con sus ojos, en persona, tiempo ha, cuando se peleaban cada dos por tres por quién debía poseer los países que habían ido conquistando





	Frágil

Antonio era un individuo frágil. No era una afirmación que naciera del odio, o de la envidia, puesto que no había dicho que fuera una nación frágil. Hablaba del ser individual y con pensamientos propios que era él. Francis lo había visto con sus ojos, en persona, tiempo ha, cuando se peleaban cada dos por tres por quién debía poseer los países que habían ido conquistando.

No recordaba el año con exactitud, pero si la época. La situación le había hecho olvidar prácticamente su niñez, de la cual recordaba las mejores partes. Así que le sorprendió ver que el gran España, en el fondo, tenía su debilidad como todos. Tras sus sonrisas, tras su manera de ser afable, tras sus enfados había un hombre vulnerables que se dejaba pisar por la felicidad de los demás, que aceptaba condiciones que le herían profundamente y que temía quedarse solo. En sus lágrimas encontró algo bello, sobrecogedor y, en un punto morboso, hasta fascinante.

Juró no dejar que nadie le viera así, quería monopolizar esa faceta, entre otras, y Francia cometió muchos errores empujado por su ambición y los susurros de los de su alrededor que le incitaban a hacer lo que fuera con tal de salir beneficiado. Le haría daño, mucho, pero la edad le devolvería a ese camino con una mentalidad nueva. Esta vez no quería monopolio de nada, solo rezaba para que cada vez que se encontrara a punto de desfallecer, viniese a apoyarse sobre su hombro. Él le protegería. Quizás no como Francia, pero al menos como Francis.


End file.
